Currently, as image capturing devices for capturing images of subjects, digital cameras, mobile information devices capable of capturing images, etc. are wide-spread. Many of those devices include a display function for displaying images of subjects on a display screen, and a touch panel that allows a user to provide input via finger touches on the display screen in association with the images displayed on the display screen. The user can provide desired input to the device by touching the touch panel with a finger, a stylus, etc.
For example, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a digital camera device having an automatic focus or auto-focus function and an automatic exposure or auto-exposure function. This digital camera device operates such that, if the user touches a finger to a display screen in the form of a liquid crystal display combined with a touch panel, in a region of a particular icon being displayed on the display screen, then an auto-focus mode is selected. In addition, this digital camera device further operates such that, when an image of a subject to focus on during the auto-focus mode is being displayed on the display screen, if the user touches a finger to the display screen at a selected one of points within the displayed image of the subject, then a region centered at the finger touching point is selected and is assigned a square-shaped focus area where auto-focus is implemented.
Additionally, this digital camera device further operates such that, when an image of a subject the exposure of which is to be adjusted during the auto-exposure mode is being displayed on the display screen, if the user touches a finger to the display screen at a selected one of points within the displayed image of the subject, then a square-shaped exposure metering area is located such that the exposure metering area is centered at the finger touching point. In this digital camera device, exposure adjustment is implemented based on image signals from the exposure metering area.
In addition, in an electronic camera disclosed in Patent Document No. 2, an image representative of a plurality of persons' faces are displayed on a display screen of an LCD monitor, and picture frames for respectively indicating the plurality of persons' faces being displayed are laid over the image. If the user touches a finger to the display screen of the LCD monitor in a selected one of the picture frames being displayed, then one of the face images which is surrounded by the selected picture frame is selected as a primary subject for the image capture process. This makes it easier for the user to correctly select one of the face images within the image as an auto-focus target.